


Talk To Me

by DeathShipper



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Hilda-Centric, Prompt Fill, Screw it - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, does this count as Hilda-centric/, imma tag it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathShipper/pseuds/DeathShipper
Summary: Hilda muses on her relationship with her sister, and her sister's relationship with one Faustus Blackwood.Prompt: Spellwood prompt since you asked for it. Kind of more Hilda based? Basically I've always been interested in seeing how she'd react when finding out about their relationship and then her transition into accepting Blackwood since she obvisouly is not a fan haha. Your writing is SO good.





	Talk To Me

Hilda Spellman had always wanted to be closer to her sister, Zelda, however, was a terribly private person and didn’t seem to share Hilda’s wishes.

Zelda was three years older than Hilda and two years younger than Edward. Valentim was the baby one, far younger than any of them, he and Hilda were ten years apart. Hilda had a good relationship with Edward and Valentim but Zelda had made herself almost untouchable to her, although she and Edward had always been close. Sometimes Hilda felt she wasn’t good enough.

When the time came to Hilda to attend the Academy Zelda still remained cold and they rarely had long conversations. Their relationship changed a tad over the school years. Zelda harrowed her, yes, but Hilda knew it had been her to curse Hilda’s bullies; Zelda even helped her study a few times. And while that had been nice Hilda knew it could’ve been better. Truth was Zelda had someone else in her mind during that time. Faustus Blackwood was his name, a classmate of Edward’s and Zelda’s boyfriend. Her sister had fallen head over heels for the young warlock and he felt the same she suspected. Hilda was awfully jealous of him, he had just appeared out of nowhere and Zelda suddenly liked him, whereas Hilda had spent years trying to get her sister’s attention.However, she didn’t meddle, Zelda seemed happy.

It all came crashing down when Edward found out. Zelda had already finished the Academy but her relationship with Blackwood was still solid, Hilda thought she was going to tell the family. She didn’t need to,Edward called her out and it all went to hell. She and Edward had a fight and Zelda was hurt. She left the morning after. Blackwood came looking for her at the Spellmans’ and Hilda had to tell him that Zelda had left, for good. He didn’t believe her at first, but when she explained what happened she saw the sadness down on him. He didn’t cry, but Hilda suspected he wanted to, just left swiftly.They discovered a week later he had left too.

Zelda returned fifty years later when their parents died, attended the funeral and had another fight with Edward. Then she left again, this time staying away for a whole century. Blackwood returned in the meantime, seeming healed and ready to run for High Priest. He and Edward competed furiously, but in the end Edward’s bloodline got him the seat.

Not long after Edward was crowned High Priest Valentim died, leaving behind his five year old son, Ambrose Spellman. Zelda came for the funeral and stayed in Greendale for ten years, helping to care for little Ambrose. During these years she and Hilda bonded some more, mostly over their love for children and their careers on midwifery. She rarely left their house, save for Black Mass, but Hilda knew she wanted to see him and not in the church. Hilda still didn’t like him.

When Ambrose was baptized Zelda left again and only returned when Edward married. Hilda liked Diana, she was sweet and always treated Hilda like a sister. Zelda however, wasn’t that much of a fan. Then Sabrina was born and Edward and Diana died.

Zelda and Hilda were named the baby girl’s legal guardian. Zelda moved back to Greendale permanently and they settled back in their childhood home. During sixteen years they cared for Sabrina and now she it was time for her baptism. Zelda and Hilda’s relationship improved wonders over that time, Zelda was still a bit cold and as sarcastic as ever (and killed Hilda a few times, but she already forgave those), but Hilda knew she loved her.

Although they now talked about almost everything, there was still one topic left untouched, the matter of Faustus Blackwood. Hilda knew Zelda hadn’t approached the High Priest for the sake of their family. Zelda was head of the family, she gave them all she could, and Hilda was immensely grateful for her, but she knew Zelda wanted to have more time to herself.

In the light (or should one say in the dark) of Sabrina’s Dark Baptism scandal Zelda had been forced to interact with Father Blackwood again. Not that she was complaining, Zelda was only too happy to be in his arms again, but Hilda was still suspicious of him.

Sabrina finally signed the book, Constance Blackwood and her children died, Ambrose was released of house arrest (not completely, he could only frequent coven grounds) and Zelda started to go out more. Hilda knew she was seeing him, why, she still didn’t know. The man was clearly dangerous, had excommunicated Hilda, and not to mention his wife had just died. Hilda decided to confront her about it.

The next morning when they were having breakfast Hilda finally asked.

“You are seeing Blackwood, aren’t you Zelda?”

“It’s Father Blackwood Hilda, and I don’t see how this any of your business.” Zelda was still reading her Japanese newspaper.

“He excommunicated me, I don’t have to call him that anymore.”Hilda said in a bitter tone.

“For Satan’s sake Hilda! What you expected him to do? Give you a pat in the back and send you home? You took part in a CATHOLIC baptism, be glad he kept the council from killing you.” Zelda had left her paper and was now looking exasperatedly at Hilda.

“Zelda, he can’t be good for you.”

“And who are you to judge that? How can you be so sure?”

“I…”

“Exactly, you can’t. So I suggest you accept this, it’s my life and I would be glad if you didn’t meddle.” She got up and left Hilda alone in the kitchen.

From then on Hilda just observed their relationship develop. Blackwood was now a regular guest at the Spellman residence, making Hilda and Sabrina a tad upset and in Sabrina’s case, angry. Ambrose sort of liked the other warlock, respected him not only as High Priest but as person even.

And Zelda, sweet Satan, Zelda was happier than ever. Not that she let it show in an obvious manner, no it was the little signs that told on her. How she smoked less or how she didn’t hide behind her newspapers as much.

Hilda would never really like Faustus Blackwood, but she couldn’t deny he made her sister happy, so she decided to let them be. As odd as it may sound coming from her, they were a good match.


End file.
